Faith
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: To you OT5 Stand, To You Cassiopeia/Maaf jika ini termasuk JUNK fic/"H-Hyung... aku benar-benar merindukan mereka... aku rindu Hyung... rindu"/Summary jelek / RnR please


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae__, saya membawa FF yang berisi perasaan saya. Maaf jika ada yang tidak setuju dengan isi dari FF ini, namun, semenjak saya mendengar kabar bahwa Uri Xiah Junsu menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu Tohoshinki dan menangis saat menyanyikan bait terakhir Asu Wa Kuru Kara di konser baladnya di Jepang, saya tak bisa menahan perasaan saya untuk menulis ini, Uri Junsu... I Love you so much. Thank You baby... Thank You... :')_

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __Junsu-centric, A bit JYJ-centric, __Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho **milik **Theirself and Cassiopeia!**

**Cassiopeia **& **Bigeast **milik **DBSK, TVXQ, THSK, Tohoshinki**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**140513 ****준수가****들려주는****이야기****, ****토호신기****메들리****(Tohoshinki ****メドレー****)**|| Xiah Junsu sing Tohoshinki's Medly - Ballad Concert FanCam

.

.

.

**FAITH**

_._

.

.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali di hari itu pada seluruh cintanya, temannya, sahabat dan keluarganya. Bigeast. Cassiopeia.

Senyum getir yang Ia pasang dengan sekuat tenaga hilang di tengah air mata yang mengalir deras begitu Ia memasuki ruang ganti. Para staf yang mengetahui kecintaannya pada masa lalu hanya bisa tersenyum, menyemangatinya lalu memberikan ruang tersendiri untuknya.

Masih terngiang di telinganya nyanyian mereka tadi. Mereka yang masih mengingatnya dan mendukung mereka walaupun perpisahan telah memisahkan mereka. Mereka yang tetap berdiri tegak walau Junsu sadar perpisahan itu telah menyakiti mereka.

Tapi... harmoni yang menyatu begitu indahnya tadi benar-benar tak bisa terelakan, tiap nada yang terdengar menyampaikan berbagai emosi pada Junsu.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Kata-kata itu terus berputar dan terucap di bibir Junsu yang bergetar. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.

Bukan hanya Junsu, kedua _Hyung_nya—Yoochun dan Jaejoong juga sangat mencintai masa lalu mereka. Tohoshinki. Dong Bang Shin Ki. Tong Vfang Xien Qi. Apapun nama yang mereka gunakan, Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong sangat mencintainya. Sama besar dan dalamnya.

Yoochun bilang, tak cukup beribu-ribu kertas untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada DBSK. Jaejoong bilang, bahkan rasa sakit yang di derita olehnya jika seluruh tubuhnya di tato tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Ia derita saat berpisah dengan DBSK. Junsu sendiri berpikir, sampai suaranya habis 'pun Ia tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat menyanyi selain bernyanyi dengan kelima member lainnya.

Xiah Junsu. Micky Yoochun. Hero Jaejoong. Max Changmin. Uknow Yunho.

Mereka berlima lahir untuk nama DBSK dan akan mati dengan nama DBSK. Junsu yakin. Walaupun jalan di hadapannya tak terlihat tapi Junsu yakin, perlahan, pasti, jika Ia terus berjalan Ia pasti menemukan akhir dari semua ini dan Junsu yakin, di akhir jalan ini, mereka berlima akan bersama, bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum di tengah cahaya merah yang akan terus bersinar terang untuk mereka.

Junsu yakin.

Junsu tersenyum getir. Ia merindukan semuanya. Teringat kembali saat mereka berlima menangis bersama. Ia rindu di saat mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain, berucap 'Jangan menangis' padahal sendirinya sedang menangis deras. Ia rindu.

Ketika Ia menatap ke depan. Tak ada Yoochun yang menangis, tak ada Jaejoong yang berusaha menenangkan, tak ada Changmin yang berusaha tegar, tak ada Yunho yang menenangkan semuanya. Tak ada... hanya Ia sendirian di tempat ini.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia benar-benar merindukan mereka.

**Ring! Ring!**

Junsu menatap handphonenya yang bergetar. Ia meraih dan menjawabnya namun tak berucap sesuatu. Walaupun tak bertanya Junsu tau dia yang meneleponnya saat ini—Jaejoong sedang menangis sama sepertinya.

'_Jangan menangis bodoh.'_

Suara Jaejoong yang bergetar membuat Junsu tertawa lemah, "Kau juga _Hyung_."

Jaejoong tak berkata apapun namun dari nafasnya yang terputus Junsu tau, _Hyung_nya itu masih menangis.

'_Suaramu masih indah saat menyanyikannya, Su.'_

Junsu memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum getir, "Masih membutuhkan 4 suara lagi untuk membuatnya indah, _Hyung_."

Tawa lemah Jaejoong terdengar sebelum satu panggilan lagi masuk ke handphonenya, Junsu tersenyum melihat ID nama Yoochun di handphonenya.

"Chunnie, jangan menangis." Junsu langsung berucap seperti itu setelah Ia menjawab panggilan Yoochun.

Terdengar isakan Yoochun sejenak, _'Kau sendiri juga menangis, Su.'_

Junsu tertawa lemah, "Maaf."

'_Aku merindukan mereka.'_

Terdengar suara putus asa Jaejoong, tangis Junsu yang hampir mereda kini kembali meledak.

'_Su, jangan menangis.'_ Yoochun berusaha menenangkannya tapi baik Junsu ataupun Jaejoong tahu Yoochunlah yang kini berusaha tegar.

Junsu menangis deras sampai wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar, "H-_Hyung_... aku benar-benar merindukan mereka... aku rindu _Hyung_... rindu."

Jaejoong dan Yoochun tak menjawab, hanya terdengar isakan yang saling bersautan dari dua line seberang.

'_A-aku juga Su... aku juga...'_ suara Jaejoong yang lemah terdengar, kini Ia tengah menangis dengan menutup mulutnya berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan isak tangisnya. Yoochun sendiri kini tak bisa mengontrol dirinya dari air mata.

Ketiga bagian rasi bintang Cassiopeia yang terpisah itu kini menangis bersama. Di tempat yang sangat jauh terpisah namun hati mereka tetap menyatu. Dengan memejamkan mata mereka semua dinding jarak terhapuskan, mereka berpandangan, membuat lingkaran dengan saling berpegangan dan menangis.

Bukan mau mereka untuk berpisah dengan sebagian hidup mereka seperti ini. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berjalan berlainan arah dengan mereka.

Tapi hari demi hari dipisahkan dengan mereka, jauh lebih berat dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Sakit. Sangat menyakitkan.

Mungkin Jaejoong dan Yoochun bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu, tapi tidak dengan Junsu. Ia yang memang sangatlah jujur tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Junsu tak tahu bagaimana dirinya tanpa Jaejoong dan Yoochun di dekatnya. Ia sadar, berulang kali Ia hampir jatuh, hampir menyerah akan semua kesakitan ini, menyerah akan jalan tanpa ujung seperti ini, tapi tiap kali itu terjadi Jaejoong dan Yoochun akan menolongnya, mengulurkan tangan padanya dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa ini bukanlah akhir dari mereka. Suatu saat nanti. Pasti. Pasti. Pasti. Mereka berlima akan berdiri dan bernyanyi bersama dalam satu panggung. Pasti. Pasti. Pasti.

Junsu percaya akan semua itu. Percaya.

Walaupun semenjak perpisahan mereka belum pernah berhubungan dengan kedua bagian mereka. Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yoochun yakin, kedua bintang itu pasti juga merindukan mereka. Pasti.

'_Su, Chun... sabarlah... suatu saat kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Pasti.'_ Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar seolah sedang meyakinkan kedua dongsaengnya sebenarnya tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum menyadari kerapuhan _Hyung_ tertua mereka.

'_Aku yakin Hyung.'_ Yoochun menjawab lemah namun penuh keyakinan, Junsu tersenyum mendengarnya sedangkan Jaejoong semakin sedih mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

Junsu menutup matanya, membayangkan kembali senyuman dari kelima member mereka. Membayangkan keceriaan mereka ketika di belakang panggung. Senyum tulus itu terukir kembali.

"Aku yakin."

.

.

.

**End**

**(Alternative ending di bawah)**

.

.

.

SAYA NANGIS! TTATT

Saya gak bisa menahan air mata saya... Ya Allah Su... i Love you! I Love youuuu! /cries

Saya tidak On saat Junsu sedang konser karena itu saat membaca emoshinki yang meledak di TL saya, saya jadi penasaran, saya terus scroll ke bawah sampai akhirnya saya nangis membaca kalau Junsu menyanyikan Medly Tohoshinki di konsernya TAT)

Saya penasaran berat! Karena itu saya surfing di google untuk mencari info tentang itu, pertama saya mendapatkan audionya saja, tapi walaupun seperti itu saya sudah nangis kejer mendengar suara merdu Junsu menyanyikan lagu menusuk hati itu...

**BEGIN - STAND BY U - SKY - HEART MIND AND SOUL - LOVE IN THE ICE - PROUD - ASU WA KURU KARA****!**

KURANG APA COBAA!? /balik meja/

Dengan banjir air mata dan OT5 feels yang meledak-ledak saya menulis FF ini sekalian surfing untuk mencari Fancamnya.

Dan ketika menulis Alternative ending, ALHAMDULILLAH KETEMU! Saya tonton tu Fancam dan (TTTTATTTT) saya tambah ngejer! Wajah Junsu yang benar-benar menyakitkan saat dia menyanyikan Asu Wa Kuru Kara membuat saya... duh... TTATT)

Datanglah kepelukan mama naaaak! /buka tangan /di kick Yoochun

Akhirnya saya begadang buat bikin FF ini... walaupun begitu saya bahagia... /serusut ingus/ TvT)

Last yang mau liat Fancamnya, pertama pergi ke youtube lalu cari ini '**140513 ****준수가****들려주는****이야기****, ****토호신기****메들리****(Tohoshinki ****メドレー****)****' **atau ga mention saya, nanti saya kasih linknya :)

Jangan lupa baca alternative endingnya ya :D

Terakhir, please Review... :')

.

.

.

Junsu yang masih belum bisa lepas dari emosinya kini hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suara kedua _Hyung_nya yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya—atau bahkan diri mereka sendiri.

Junsu memejamkan matanya... _apa mereka mendengar kerinduan ini?_

**Tok! Tok!**

Junsu tersentak keluar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia menatap pintu yang perlahan terbuka, salah satu dancer yang Ia kenal baik menatapnya dengan senyum senang di wajah.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Belum sempat Junsu bertanya 'Siapa?' kedua orang yang sangat Ia harapkan kehadirannya muncul dari balik pintu. Air mata yang belum sepenuhnya berhenti kini kembali mengalir deras.

Junsu menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Ia tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. _Apa ini kenyataan? Apa mereka benar-benar di hadapanku?_

Yunho tersenyum lalu mendekati Junsu dan memeluk Junsu erat. Junsu tak bisa berkata apapun bahkan sehabis Ia memeluk Changmin. _Apa ini mimpi?_

"Ini bukan mimpi bodoh." Changmin yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya berucap penuh canda. Yunho tertawa lalu menghapus air mata di wajah Junsu dan tersenyum lembut, "Kami benar-benar ada di hadapanmu, Su."

Junsu yang akhirnya percaya kini tambah kejar menangis, suara tangisannya bahkan bisa terdengar sampai luar kedua _Hyung_nya bertanya khawatir dari line seberang tapi Junsu kini tak memikirkan hal itu, Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk kedua bagian hidupnya yang sangat Ia rindukan.

Changmin dan Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk balik Junsu.

"Bodoh, kau membuat mereka semua menangis." Lagi-lagi Changmin mengejeknya, ejekan yang sangat Ia rindukan. Junsu tertawa lemah di sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian."

Changmin kini tak bicara, Ia ikut menangis dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Junsu. Yunho tersenyum lemah di balik air matanya yang perlahan mengalir, "Kami juga merindukanmu. Merindukan Yoochun dan Jaejoong-ie juga."

Junsu tertawa bahagia di tengah air matanya, Ia memeluk erat mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya melepasnya dengan senyuman.

Suara kedua _Hyung_nya di line seberang yang semakin panik samar terdengar olehnya, Junsu menatap ponselnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

'_Junsu-ya!'_

'_Su-ie!'_

Suara Jaejoong dan Yoochun saling bergantian terdengar, Junsu tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_."

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari kedua line, di ikuti oleh teriakkan protes yang mengungkapkan kekhawatiran mereka.

"Maaf. Maaf." Junsu tertawa pelan saat mengucapkannya.

Junsu menatap Yunho dan Changmin yang berada di sampingnya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku bersama mereka _Hyung_."

Hening panjang terdengar. Baik Jaejoong ataupun Yoochun langsung terpikirkan dua nama ketika mendengar kata 'mereka' dari Junsu. Yunho dan Changmin. Tapi, mereka berdua terlalu takut untuk berharap.

'_Siapa?'_

Kedua suara itu bertanya bersamaan. Junsu tersenyum kecil, "Kalian tahu maksudku, 'kan _Hyung_?"

'_Kami tidak ta—'_

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyanggah terdengar "Hai Jaejoong-ie, Yoochun-ie," dari Yunho.

Hening. Kedua bagian bintang yang berdiam di Korea kini terdiam tak percaya akan suara yang mereka dengar.

Junsu tersenyum kecil lalu mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk bicara, "Jaejoong _Hyung_... Yoochun _Hyung_..."

Ketiak percayaan mereka kini teralih dengar perasaan haru, air mata mereka kembali mengalir. Ketika terdengar suara isak tangis Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin tertawa lemah namun ikut menangis.

"Jae, Chun, jangan menangis." Yunho berusaha menenangkan, tawa lemah Jaejoong terdengar setelahnya, _'Bagaimana kita bisa tidak menangis, bodoh! Kami merindukan kalian!'_

Yunho tertawa lemah mendengarnya, "Chun... aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu saat ini... berhentilah menangis."

Yoochun terdiam Ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun namun Ia tertawa lemah mendengar ucapan Yunho, _'Aku merindukanmu Hyung. Kau juga Min.'_

Changmin mendengus pelan, "Aku juga merindukanmu. Berhentilah menangis, cengeng."

Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ejekan Changmin.

'_Kau juga, jangan menangis Min!'_

Jaejoong menjawab geli dengan tawa khasnya, Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Jae, Chun, Su, Min."

Yunho berucap pelan membuat keempat fokus itu tertuju padanya. Yunho menarik nafas dalam, "Pejamkan mata kalian dan dengarkan aku."

Sesuai yang dikatakan sosok yang akan menjadi _leader_ mereka selamanya, mereka menutup matanya membuat jarak terhapuskan dari mereka. Mereka berdiri di sana, berlima membuat lingkaran dan saling bertatapan di tengah cahaya merah yang hangat.

Yunho tersenyum menatap keempat wajah yang sangat Ia sayangi, Ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku tahu ini sangatlah berat untuk kita. Tapi inilah jalan yang harus kita lalui. Maaf membuat kalian tersakiti di luar sana."

Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yoochun menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalian sama menderitanya dengan kami kan?" Jaejoong berucap dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum lembut, "Maaf Jae..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan aku, Yun."

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku percaya akan tiba saatnya kita akan kembali bersama."

Keempat bintang lain bersinar, tersenyum mensetujui ucapan sang _leader_. Ya, mereka percaya.

Kelima bintang itu kini terdiam meresapi segala emosi yang membaur menjadi satu di antara mereka tanpa sadar terngiang kembali nyanyian Cassiopeia di telinga mereka.

"_**Haruka na**__**...**_"

Suara lemah Junsu terdengar, Junsu menatap keempat bagian hidupnya lalu tersenyum.

"_**Haruka na**_"

Kelima bintang itu menutup matanya dan tersenyum, "_**Uchuu no katasumi ni ide**__**.**_"

Junsu membuka matanya dan tertawa pelan, "_**Haruka na**_"

Mereka semua sekarang saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "_**Omoi wo haseru**__**...**_"

Junsu menarik nafas, "_**Kiseki to yobitai kono kimochi wo**__**. **__**Tada kimi dake ni tsutaetai yo**__**.**_"

Kelima suara itu kini menyatu, "_**Nandomo nandomo tachidomari nagara**__**. **__**Egao to namida wo tsumikasanete yuku**__**. **__**Futari ga aruita kono michinori**__**. **__**Kiesaru koto wa nai kara**__**.**_" Perlahan cahaya merah di sekeliling mereka berubah bentuk seperti lightstick, cahaya merah itu bergerak berirama.

Junsu membuka matanya menatap ke empat sahabatnya yang tersenyum menatapnya, Ia tertawa pelan, "_**Ame furu toki ni wa kimi no kasa ni narou**__**. **__**Kaze fuku toki ni wa kimi no kabe ni narou**__**. **__**Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo**__**. **__**Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara**__**. **__**Kimi dake ni tsutaetai yo**__**...**_"

Junsu menahan suaranya, mengisyaratkan keempat suara lain untuk ikut menyempurnakan suaranya. Keempat bintang lain hanya bisa tertawa dan tersenyum melihat mata berkaca-kaca Junsu. Kelima bintang itu menarik nafas, mempersiapkan suara yang dapat mengguncang dunia dengan keindahan dan keharmonisannya.

"_**Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara**_"

.

_**Bila hujan turun, aku akan menjadi payung yang meneduhimu**_

_**Ketika angin berhembus, aku akan menjadi tembok yang melindungimu**_

_**Dan sekelam apapun malam yang paling gelap**_

_**Hari esok pasti akan datang**_

_**Aku ingin memberitahu hanya dirimu**_

_**Bahwa esok hari pasti akan datang**_

.

Ya... Kami percaya bahwa esok hari akan datang. Esok hari di mana kalian... Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho akan berdiri bersama di atas panggung dengan nama panggung kalian _Xiah_ Junsu, _Micky_ Yoochun, _Hero_ Jaejoong, _Max_ Changmin dan _Uknow_ Yunho. Berdiri dalam formasi lengkap kalian, menyanyi bersama dengan suara emas kalian di atas panggung megah di hadapan kami yang selalu menunggu, menunggu, menunggu, dan percaya pada kalian.

Apapun nama julukan kalian... DBSK, TVXQ, THSK, DBSG, Tohoshinki dan JYJ... kami mencintai kalian... XIAH JUNSU, MICKY YOOCHUN, HERO JAEJOONG, MAX CHANGMIN, UKNOW YUNHO... CASSIOPEIA LOVE YOU! **ALWAYS LOVE YOU**! Saranghae! Saranghae! Saranghae!

.

_Kami percaya dan akan terus percaya._

_._

_**Always Keep The Faith**_

_**Hope to The End**_

_._

_DONGBANGSHINKI SARANGHAE!_

_._

_._

_**END**_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
